


Heedless Rapture

by Araminia16



Series: Rapture [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: Caleb Widogast is a selfish man.Jester Lavorre is sunshine and he will take whatever she would give him.\Sequel of sorts to Rapture's Touch





	Heedless Rapture

Caleb Widogast did not think he was worthy of much. Definitely not the trust and affection of his friends and most certainly not of the little bright Tiefling he had the honor of touching just a week ago. Every moment played in a vivid spectacle whenever he would close his eyes. It was better than the usual nightmares that plagued him. 

He could have forgotten about it except for when he heard and felt a disturbance in the hut and a small warm body slid next to him in the blankets. Blue skin, horns, violet eyes and a warm smile greeted him as she pressed her front to his body and laid her head down on his chest just a foot away from where Frumpkin lay by his side. He felt his body tense at first and slowly relaxed as her breathing evened out while she went back to sleep. Caleb didn’t touch her and wondered if this were some sort of dream but after a time he managed to fall asleep with her nearby. 

When he woke up the next morning Jester was on her own nest of blankets and he knew for certain he had dreamed it up. 

Two nights later he heard a noise and found he spotted the Tiefling as she crawled in next to Beauregard and fall asleep. 

Each time he noticed it was Caduceus on solitary watch but the Firbolg didn’t say a single word or even look in his direction nor Beau’s when Jester moved from blanket to blanket. Sometimes even he and Jester volunteered for watch as they snuggled together without speaking.

It happened a few more times as they found Nott’s family. Or rather, Veth’s son and journeyed into the darkness to try to retrieve the Halfling man. Yeza. Once she even when she lay down with him she kissed the underside of his chin and leveled him a strange look. He felt her hand at the waist of his pants and he understood then. With a strange thrill he nodded and hardened in her questing palm before she managed to bring him off with very little effort. The idea of being found out thrilled him and scared him in equal parts. His orgasm seemed to please her and she snuggled into his embrace without asking for anything in return. 

Two nights later and she found herself with Beau. The same kiss and look when Beau let her press her hand and fingers into slick warmth and bring her off with some unknown or possibly inherited skills. Beau tried to pay her back in the confines of her sleeping bag but Jester ignored her effort and instead curled up against Beau’s chest and went to sleep. 

It left the two Empire humans in a state of confusion and a little animosity. Jester did not even acknowledge their night time routines of cuddling and sometimes more when she interacted with the rest of their party. She still pranced around in her usual sunshine without a stray look in either direction and flirted with Fjord in the calm, gentle way she now had adopted. For Caleb it was mind rending how very strange this whole arrangement was. He wasn’t going to say anything stupid to end it and if she didn’t want to bring it up then he wouldn’t either. He was a selfish man at heart. 

In Xhorhas, just outside the City of Beasts Jester had laid down with him and kissed under his chin in the way she did when she wanted to bring him off. He hardened near instantly but when she brought her hand down to take him he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head with a low growl. She could easily throw him off if she wished but from the look of intrigued surprise she had no intention of doing it just yet. 

This was when he managed to slid up her dress and use his finesse to stroke her soft cunt to climax. He didn’t kiss her but she did set her teeth into his shoulder and stifle her moans of pleasure as he stroked and worked her clit with one hand while holding his body above her with the other. Jester thrashed and bit off louder sounds while he poured every bit of his desire into her. WIth several jerks of her body as he bowed underneath him he eased off as she hauled in oxygen while her body and mind drifted pleasantly from the aftershocks. Caleb was very pleased with his work and when Jester reached for him again clumsily he batted her hand away before he hauled her to him. He was a selfish man and he wanted her to pick him over the dark skinned monk. 

It was her he thought of when he brought the Beacon to show to the Bright Queen. Her and Nott mostly. He didn’t want her dead. Couldn’t stomach the thought of her blood spilled across the steps and her eyes wide and soulless and so they were heroes of Xhorhas. 

He watched Jester’s eyes light up when they were given the home within the city of Roshona. Her and Caduceus as they created the garden and she chose a room with Beauregard. Caleb tried not to let the dark beast unfurl in his chest. Tried not to let it claw at him as he watched the two pick out a room together. They had enough bedrooms for all of them to have one. Why did she have to choose a room with her? It wasn’t as if Caleb didn’t care for his other Empire sibling. On the contrary, he relied on her and wanted to keep her as safe as the rest. It was only in the darkness of the night when he felt any negative feelings for her. 

The first night he hoped, prayed even for Jester to open his door and crawl into his bed. Hours later and she still hadn’t come for him and he felt the wide pit of loneliness try to pull him under. 

It was the next night when she did. When she opened the door as softly as she was able and kissed Caleb on the throat and he rolled her with a grin. Sunshine spilled out from her smile and poured over him to bury him under. He could spend all day in her presence and be better for it. 

He wanted to make this first night memorable. He desired it more than he wanted air now. More than books. More than spells. And so he kissed her throat, down her body with utmost care and reverence, revealing lacy underwear and her mischievous grin. She was not idle either as her hands found the buttons of his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders, then another layer until his skin felt fresh air in the darkness. He worried for his scars but it was too late for much worry as she kissed the hollow of his throat and felt her tail stroke up his thigh. Soft touches in the darkness as they sighed into each other’s mouths and down heated flesh with gentle breaths. Until he brought his mouth to her and lapped at silken flesh and hardened nub. Until she writhed and bucked as he held her thighs apart to devour her. Until her bright moans turned to squeals and cries of his name in the darkness of the room. When she pushed his head away and he fought back going in for more. He held her fast to him and felt the thrum of her heartbeat under his lips when he kissed her neck. 

She smiled and laughed when he flitted up blue sides and he nuzzled her cheek. When she was here in his arms he felt such joy as he never had before. Her thighs parted for him and tail wrapped around his leg when he settled between them and with a lazy drag of his hips felt her breath hitch and fingers dig into his shoulders. 

He did it again and again just to watch the look of rapture overtake her features. The bright glimmer of dark lavender eyes and the part of her lips to reveal tiny fangs while her horns dug into the pillow. They were still clothed but it felt just as keen as if they were not.

When another climax had overtaken her and he found his own as well he wrapped her up in his arms and her sleepy eyes flitted shut while she clung to him with a smile. 

He loved her. How could he not? How could anyone not love her? As bandaged fingers stroked up and down her soft skin he dreamed for a moment. Imagined a place where she could love him too. Love him in the day before them all. But to admit such things were dangerous. Still. He was a selfish man and would take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest episode had my Widojest feels in high gear so I decided to ramble this out. Even if it doesn't actually happen I love it so much. And the new art. Holy cow. It's amazing. Anyway. There could be more but for now there isn't. I might do an accompanied Beau/Jester fic as well but we shall see. :) Next up is Slow Growth. Hope you had an awesome weekend!


End file.
